


Never Again

by sensenseixx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenseixx/pseuds/sensenseixx
Summary: Sugawara was still expecting that Daichi would chose him over his family, but it was all a wishful thinking.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 15





	Never Again

“I know, Daichi. You can never choose me over your family,” Sugawara said solemnly. “I understand, I have to understand you.”

Sugawara Koushi was a very nice and bright person. You could never see him frown, cry or what...but it was different now. He and his partner—Sawamura Daichi had been together for six years, with the thought on his mind that their relationship was going strong as years passed by. But who would thought that with just a word from Daichi's parents, encouraging the person to go back home and let him pursue his passion, Daichi's love for him would waver. Sugawara knew that Daichi's family didn't approve of their relationship, and they were doing this now to make him apart from Daichi. And it became the root of their quarrels each passing day. Koshi was restless. He was tired already that was why he asked Daichi whether he was choosing him or his family. And he received no answer. From that he knew already, there was no way on keeping his lover by his side.

“I love you, Koushi. B-But I promise you that I'll be back. So wa—”

Sugawara hushed Daichi who was talking and saying his promise. He didn't want to hear anything from the person's mouth. He didn't want any expectations that would only lead him to pain sincehe had enough of it already.

“Don't say anything. Just keep it for yourself,” Sugawara said coldly. There was no traces of emotion left on his face. He looks lifeless.

“K-Koushi—” Daichi called out his name and tried to hold his hand, but it was only slapped away by Sugawara.

“Leave, Daichi. They are waiting for you outside.”

Sugawara forced out a smile as his goodbye to his lover or should he say ex. He watched the other person stood up in front of the door not looking back at him. He gathered his confidence for the last time to say something.

“I love you too, Daichi. But if you really open that door and leave, expect that I will never welcome you back with open arms again.”

And with that, Daichi left without looking back at him. When he heard the sound of the door closing, Sugawara finally collapsed on the floor, the tears he was holding back earlier finally rolled down on his cheeks like a stream.

𝑾𝒂𝒔 𝑰 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚? 𝑫𝒂𝒊𝒄𝒉𝒊, 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆?

Sugawara couldn't stop himself from crying. The pain he was feeling was too much. He was hoping for that last moment that Daichi would look back at him and say he would stay. But it was only his delusion. Sugawara knew he could never be as important as Daichi's family.

Sugawara smiled bitterly as he hold the small box that was in his pocket earlier. He opened it and there the two simple rings shone under the dim light. He threw it off with sadness in his eyes. If Daichi only looked back at that time, Sugawara would have proposed right on the spot, but it never happened, because it wasn't him who was chosen.

𝑴𝒚 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Years passed already and now Daichi was back. He was successful and now have strength to fight for his love. Despite what Sugawara said before he left, he was still hoping that the person was waiting for him. He knew that his love wasn't deep as Koushi's love for him, but he want to start and try again.

He was now in front of the door of the same apartment they lived in. He was about to knock on the door when someone spoke beside him. It was the same old lady who owned the building.

“You've come back, Daichi,” the old lady said. She was wearing all black and looked like mourning for someone.

“Ahh yes, is Koushi still here?” Daichi asked.

The old lady's eyes became more sullen. She looked at him with pity. “He waited for you for a long time. He's not here anymore.”

“Then do you know where he is right now?”

Tha old lady took a piece of paper and handed it to Daichi. “Hurry up and go to this address so you can see him,” she paused and sighed. “ It's a pity that you came back too late.”

Daichi glanced at the paper and saw the address. He knew where was it of course, it was Koushi's family residence. He didn't know but he felt uneasiness on his heart. He hurriedly got his keys and drove his car to the address. 

Daichi have reached the place. The whole place was void of any sounds except for crying. The place was open so he walked towards the door and what welcomed him made his knees lost its strength.

The place was surrounded by white curtains, flowers and candles. A picture of Sugawara was placed beside a black coffin. Only a fool would not know what was happening. The middle aged woman who was crying looked at Daichi who lost his strength to move forward.

“You must be him, the person that my child was talking about.”

Daichi couldn't open his mouth and speak. He only looked at Sugawara's mother, asking for an answer.

The woman led him to the coffin and there he saw his love, lying peacefully, pale, cold and lifeless. His face was still beautiful despite eyes being closed. 

Daichi's shoulder was trembling. He was crying silently. With his hands shaking, he touched the glass on the coffin. He wanted to touch him, hugged him and wake Sugawara up. But he knew it would only result to nothing.

“Koushi's health began to deteriorate years ago. He didn't care for his self anymore. He even said that what's the use of his life if his love already left him. Then months ago, we found out he had cancer and it was already on stage four, incurable. He was ready to die at any moment, but he had his one wish. To see the person he love for the last time. He hoped and waited but you didn't come. He was in tears, calling for your name until the last of his breath.”

Daichi cried but there's no more tears for him to shed. He felt million of knives stabbing him in his heart. He looked again at Sugawara and thought, how painful was it for Koushi without him by his side. He was in regrets, but it wouldn't bring his love back onto his life.

“I-I'm so sorry, Koushi. I shouldn't have left you,” Daichi whispered to the man in the coffin.

“There was a letter he wrote before his death. I think it is for you.” Sugawara's mother handed a paper.

Daichi opened it and there he saw the beautiful cursive writing that definitely belongs to Sugawara. As he read the letter, he lost his strength and fell down on his knees. He was trembling all over his body and couldn't breathe properly anymore. 

𝑫𝒂𝒊𝒄𝒉𝒊, 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒎 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒍𝒚 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒉 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒈𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆. 𝑰'𝒎 𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚. 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕. 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕. 𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆. 𝑼𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒘𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏, 𝑫𝒂𝒊𝒄𝒉𝒊. 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

“𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞, 𝐊𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢. 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐲𝐞. 𝐔𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞.” Daichi whispered into the nothingness, as the cold wind embraced him like how Sugawara did when he was still alive.


End file.
